Hechos de ceniza
by hellblacksasuke
Summary: Después de vivir la separación de sus padres, Uchiha Sasuke se ve en la necesidad de marcharse con su madre a intentar empezar una nueva vida en la ciudad, lejos del pueblo donde creció. Sin embargo, la vida es mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. Problemas económicos, bullyng, amigos a medias y un trabajo indecente, se reúnen para generar al nuevo Sasuke Uchiha.
1. 0 Piloto

La mujer no podía creer lo que había escuchado de boca de Naruto. Era algo simplemente imposible.

En cuanto salió de la estética, tomó la camioneta y se fue al departamento que compartía con su nuevo esposo e hijo adorado. Subió por el elevador sin hacer ruido, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

Al entrar, notó que la comida del desayuno seguía en la mesa del comedor, ¿acaso se les olvidó recogerla?

Caminó por el pasillo principal, percatándose de que sus tacones hacían mucho ruido, decidió quitárselos y seguir avanzando.

Sentía una dura opresión en el pecho, casi no podía respirar; las manos le temblaban, sudaban; por sí sola dejaba de respirar a ratos, caminaba con cautela revisando las demás habitaciones. No escuchaba nada.

Subió las escaleras, no sabía si tomar el camino de la derecha o la izquierda, éste último se dirigía al cuarto de su hijo; unos segundos más tarde, decidió ir por ahí. La luz del sol que se colaba de la ventana a medio pasillo la cegaba, colocaba una mano frente a su cara; tenía un mal presentimiento. Siguió caminando, al fin llegaba al cuarto de Sasuke.

El corazón de Mikoto latía tan rápido, podría explotarle. Tenía una sensación de calor helado por todo el cuerpo. Abrió sin hacer ruido, solo un poco, escuchaba algunos murmuros. Asomó solo la mitad del rostro, pero la pared que separaba la zona de estudio de la cama, tapaba cualquier tipo de visión, sin embargo alcanzaba a divisar algunos movimientos.

Entró a la habitación sin ser descubierta y se deslizó hasta la pared divisoria, se escondió ahí y escuchó la voz de su esposo-

-Te amo tanto –decía jadeante. Mikoto podía escuchar los suspiros y gemidos que emanaban de la boca de su marido- te amo tanto mi amor –se escuchaba como besaba aquellos labios ajenos- te deseo tanto, Sasuke... -la mujer no podía creerlo. Ahora podía oír bien las voces, podía diferenciarlas-

-Yo te amo más –la voz ronca de su hijo penetraba en la habitación. La de pelo negro se llevó ambas manos a la boca y lágrimas de sus ojos empezaron a emanar. No podía ser verdad, no era cierto. Tenía que ser una ilusión, una broma, podría estar delirando.

Presionaba fuerte la quijada, no quería que se dieran cuenta de que ella los estaba viendo. Un calambre recorrió su cuerpo, sentía literalmente que se moría.

Mikoto quedó en shock. No sabía que hacer o como proceder.

Trató de respirar y a hurtadillas salió del cuarto. Rápidamente se dirigió al que compartía con su esposo, entró al vestidor y de uno de los cajones sacó un arma que mantuvo escondida desde que se mudaron de casa; la sujetó con ambas manos y la dirigió apuntando a la ventana. Su respiración se entrecortaba, seguía temblando, quería vomitar. Lo que había visto era simplemente, atroz.

Corrió al cuarto de Sasuke, azotó la puerta de par en par y fue hasta entonces que su esposo se quitó de encima de su hijo. Ambos la vieron estupefactos. Sasuke quería desaparecer, mientras que el otro solo optó por decirle que bajara el arma. De inmediato se puso delante del chico. Lo protegería a toda costa.

Mikoto se acercaba más a ellos, Sasuke se removía entre las sábanas, intentaba cubrir su desnudez con todo lo que tuviera a la mano. El otro alcanzó a cubrirse con una almohada y se tiró de la cama para recargarse en una de las paredes más cercanas a su cuerpo.

Tanto madre como hijo no dejaban de llorar.

-¡Mamá¡ –el chico exclamaba sentándose en la cama. Alcanzó a jalar un poco de sábana y una almohada, para tapar las zonas más nobles- por favor, déjame explicarte...

-¡No hay nada que explicar Sasuke –la mujer sollozaba- todo está muy claro¡

-Mikoto por favor...

-¡Tú cállate, malnacido¡ –la mujer le apuntaba con el arma- todo esto es tú culpa –le decía con furiosa- eres un maldito cerdo. ¡Enfermo¡

-¡Mikoto, estás muy alterada¡ –él también le gritaba- platiquemos, todo esto es delicado, además tú te has sentido mal últimamente...

-¡Deja de hablar desgraciado¡ -de nuevo le gritaba a todo pulmón- ahora lo entiendo todo –lloraba de dolor- ustedes dos –ahora Mikoto le dirigía la pistola a Sasuke, el chico solo desvió el rostro; la verdad es que para ese momento, su madre era capaz de dispararle- me han estado engañando...

-¡Perdóname mamá¡ -El menor gritaba sin poder verla a la cara-

-Sasuke... -murmuró. La mujer le dedicó una mirada lastimera- mi Sasuke, mi hijito, mi pequeño, mi angelito –sonreía de forma maniaca dado el shock que recibió- siempre estuvimos juntos, compartimos tantas cosas –hablaba con nostalgia- ¿por qué me hiciste esto? –de nuevo lágrimas caían al piso.

El menor agachaba la mirada, también derramaba lágrimas en la cama recién usada- perdóname –murmuró-

-Ya no digas nada –se le acababa la voz a Mikoto entre llanto y sollozos- el verdadero culpable de todo aquí, eres tú –de nueva cuenta, señalaba a su marido con el arma- ¡tú sedujiste a mi hijo¡ -la mujer agitaba el arma de tal forma que en cualquier momento podría disparársele- ¡tú le hiciste esto¡ ¡él no sabe la gravedad de lo que está pasando¡ -Mikoto trataba de tomar aire para seguir- ¡tú deber era cuidarnos¡ ¡A tu nueva esposa y a mi hijo¡ En lugar de eso, ¡lo manipulaste para que él hiciera todo esto¡

¡Pero juro que me las vas a pagar maldito cerdo¡ -decía rabiosa- juro que te mato –murmuró lo último. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ya tenía el dedo en el gatillo, dio un salto para ponerse por delante del otro y protegerlo-

-No lo hagas mamá –sentenció. Aún no podía verla a la cara y su expresión de culpa remarcaba el delito; pero no podía evitarlo, con la totalidad de su cuerpo, cubría a su padrastro- por favor, te ruego que no lo hagas... -murmuró entrecortado-

-¿Qué estás haciendo Sasuke? –Contestó Mikoto confundida, tratando de sonar maternal- ¿Acaso no ves que él es el culpable? No debes de preocuparte por nada mi amor, tú mami se encargara de... -en ese instante el moreno la interrumpió-

-¡Eres tú la que no está entendiendo las cosas¡ -exclamó ante la atenta mirada de los dos adultos. Aunque su padrastro intentó quitar al chico de en medio, fue en vano. Sasuke se rehusaba-

-¿De qué hablas? –Le dijo aún más alterada. Apenas podía articular palabra-

-Él no me sedujo como tú dices mamá –la tímida voz del muchacho se entrecortaba otra vez. Apretó los dientes y puños para continuar- él y yo nos conocemos desde antes de que tú lo hicieras... –las lágrimas de nuevo caían de sus mejillas- lo conozco desde antes de que se casara contigo...

-Sasuke no... -el hombre lo tomaba por los hombros, intentando rodearlo con sus brazos ante la mirada de asco de Mikoto- es demasiado, tú no debes decirle...

-Tengo que hacerlo –el menor le dirigió una mirada determinante, aferrándose a uno de los brazos del mayor- tienes que saber madre –tomaba aire, era tan irreal, no sabía qué sentir. Tal vez frío, calor, adormecimiento, todo junto y en todo el cuerpo- Yo lo seduje a él –soltó sin más. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró al envolvente abrazo protector que el otro le brindaba- porque yo lo amo mamá –murmuró, dejando todo en silencio.

-La mirada perdida de Mikoto explicaba la situación-

-No, no estoy –la mujer tartamudeaba, estaba con la boca desencajada y muy confundida- no entiendo Sasuke. No comprendo lo que dices, tú...

-Lo amo, madre –hablaba fuerte y claro- ¿necesitas que lo deletree? –Contestó con frialdad; su verdadera personalidad salía a flote- desde que lo conocí, yo sabía que teníamos que estar juntos –suspiraba con pesadez- después de estar dos semanas en la agencia, un día –por un momento el chico dudó, no planeaba decir toda la verdad; no era necesario que Mikoto se enterara de cosas de más- él llegó. Dijo que necesitaba a varias personas para un desfile; todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que yo tenía que participar –miró a la mujer unos segundos. Esa mirada lastimera lo carcomía, de nuevo agachó el rostro. No podía verla- fue así que nos conocimos y después él, me invitó a salir.

Me gustó desde que lo vi, y yo a él... pero pasaron muchas cosas y yo... quise alejarme... -el otro lo interrumpía-

-A pesar de que Sasuke quiso alejarse de mí por rumores muy fuertes en la agencia, yo nunca dejé de insistir –sus ojos estaban enfocados en el chico que tenía en brazos- lo necesitaba tanto, me hacía tanta falta –hablaba con dolor en su voz- yo no podía vivir sin él. Yo, siempre que me acercaba, me evitaba o trataba de escapar... Después, cuando renunció a la agencia, no podía aceptar que todo acabara de ese modo; Sasuke tenía que estar a mi lado y... yo entonces un día por casualidad lo vi contigo y... -ladeaba el rostro de un lado a otro- y pensé que tal vez podría estar cerca de él si yo...

-Si te casabas conmigo, ¿no es así? –Respondió Mikoto de forma seria- ese era tu asqueroso plan ¿no?

-Nunca creí que las cosas... terminaran de este modo...

-¡¿Estás diciendo que esperabas revolcarte con mi hijo, en su cama, mientras yo miraba televisión en nuestra habitación?¡ –De nuevo exclamaba de forma violenta-¿ese era su plan? El de engañarme toda la vida –lo miraba directamente a los ojos- ¿ibas a engañarme toda la vida con mi propio hijo? –El otro no pudo contestar- ahora me queda claro; sabía que algo estaba raro –movía con nerviosismo los brazos, cosa que hacía temblar a la pareja, imaginando que en cualquier momento el arma se disparara- ¡pero soy una burra, una ilusa¡ ¡no quería creerlo¡ es que, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo pensar en algo tan... aberrante como esto?

He aquí la razón de los celos contra tu sobrina Karin que rallaban en lo absurdo, he aquí el porqué de darle tanta ropa, trajes, relojes, perfumes; he aquí el porqué de esas _miradas_ que le dedicabas cada vez que Sasuke cruzaba la puerta, tu _suma preocupación_ por él... sus pláticas extrañas, sus... _situaciones_ confusas en las que los encontraba... -Mikoto se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza, jalándose el cabello con desesperación- yo era la única idiota que no quería verlo, la que imaginaba ver cosas o exagerarlas. Yo, cada vez que veía las sonrisas, las... miradas que se dedicaban, siempre me repetía a mí misma que solo era, no lo sé –trataba de sonreír- que por fin se estaban llevando bien. Que tú, Sasuke, mi hijo –lo miraba sin expresión- lo estabas aceptando... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme esto? –una lágrima se le escurría de uno de sus ojos- ¿A dónde se fueron las cosas que te enseñé? –Decía con lástima- no. La persona que está aquí no es mi hijo, ¿quién eres? ¿Eres Sasuke? ¿O debería de llamarte Alexander? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? Tú no lo eres. Sasuke jamás haría algo como esto... No te reconozco, ¿desde cuándo dejaste de ser tú? ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en Alexander Duvuó?

-Yo... -el menor no podía responder. No había palabras para hacerlo-

-Solo quiero preguntarte algo más –el menor asintió con misterio-

-¿De verdad lo amas Sasuke? –No se tardó ni medio segundo en contestar-

-Lo amo en verdad –dijo determinado- es la persona que más amo en el mundo y yo... no podría vivir sin él.

Amo a Minato, madre –el susodicho lo interrumpía-

-Y yo amo a Sasuke, Mikoto –murmuró. La habitación se quedó vacía, en silencio.

La expresión de ella era inexplicable-

-Quédense aquí y no quiero que salgan –respondió Mikoto- necesito pensar –suspiraba decepcionada- si alguno de los dos se atreve a cruzar esa puerta, juro que les doy un tiro –miraba a Sasuke- tu mejor que nadie sabe que nunca fallo –en cuanto se dio la media vuelta y se fue, Minato intentaba calmar a Sasuke, le prometía que todo estaría bien.

Lo primero que hicieron fue levantarse y buscar su ropa. La armadura del menor se había quebrado, estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa. El rubio lo colocaba en su pecho, dándole besos en la frente para tranquilizarlo-

-Todo esto es mi culpa –susurraba- jamás debí de haberte conocido, no debí de haber entrado a la agencia yo... -Minato tomaba el rostro del menor entre sus manos-

-Sasuke –decía con suavidad- no fue un error el habernos conocido. Pase lo que pase, prefiero afrontarlo, a vivir mil años sin ti –sonreía con alegría- tu madre deberá entender la situación. Será complicado pero no imposible

-Pero, y sí...

-Pase lo que pase –sentenciaba- estaré contigo, siempre

-¿Siempre? –El chico agachaba la mirada-

-Siempre –respondió abrazándolo con fuerza- así se quedaron en la cama, esperando lo que sea que tuvieran que esperar; a esas alturas Minato ya sabía que su hijo Naruto había sido el causante de todo. Tenía sentimientos encontrados.

En cuanto a Sasuke, lo que mermaba en él, era la culpa.

La puesta de sol estaba llegando, todo era tan silencioso, la luz alumbraba todo el cuarto, el azul se cruzaba con el negro y después de un profundo y largo suspiro, se escuchó un disparo.

Ambos salieron corriendo del cuarto, dirigiéndose al lugar de donde provenía el impacto; todo había sido muy rápido. Minato se adelantó a Sasuke; la escena en la sala no debía ser vista por él.

La sangre escurría del sillón y se hacía camino en el piso de madera. Salpicó algunas zonas de la sala, todavía se olía la pólvora esparcida.

Ni siquiera el adulto era capaz de ver, sintió desmayarse con la primera impresión. Detrás de él, venía el chico de dieciocho años gritando por su mamá.

La vida pasó en cámara lenta. Minato alcanzó a sujetarlo de la cintura y darle la vuelta para que no la viera; Sasuke pataleaba fuerte y gritaba fuera de control sin ser capaz de entender lo poco que vio.

Los intentos del rubio por detenerlo fueron en vano, inmediatamente cuando se soltó, fue directo a abrazar el cuerpo inerte de Mikoto.

La escena no podía ser más surreal.

Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, se había suicidado.

Sobre la mesa de centro que también alcanzó a ser salpicada, se hallaba una nota. Minato la sujetó y se arrodilló en el piso; sus cabellos le tapaban el rostro y con una mano se frotaba la cien, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Sasuke se llenaba de la sangre de su mamá, la llamaba, gritaba de forma desgarradora, la abrazaba y le pedía que lo perdonara.

Para ya entrada la madrugada, el cuerpo de Mikoto Uchiha ya estaba en la central forense de la ciudad para realizar la necropsia de ley. Efectivamente no había dudas, después de los exámenes practicados a ella y al arma, era evidente que cometió suicidio.

Ya entrada la mañana y después de realizar las llamadas pertinentes, Minato se encargó de todo lo relacionado al funeral; se realizó en una pequeña capilla en el centro de la ciudad.

Mientras esto sucedía, tanto Sasuke como Minato se dirigieron a otro de los departamentos del mayor, necesitaban cambiarse y lógicamente, ninguno quería regresar a donde Mikoto se había disparado.

Puede que el rubio se viera afectado, pero no lo suficiente. Lo tomó por sorpresa sí, pero se podía notar que su psique no estaba tan alterada como la de Sasuke; probablemente Minato regresaría a la normalidad en unos días, pero el menor... seguro que necesitaría incluso ayuda profesional. Se cambiaron sin mencionar nada; Sasuke no hablaba y Minato quería darle su espacio, a pesar de todo, también se sentía culpable por lo sucedido. Y además por más egoísta que sonara, le daba miedo lo que el menor ahora pudiera pensar de él; seguramente le echaría la culpa de la muerte de su madre, ¿dejaría de quererlo? ¿Lo alejaría de su vida? ¿Ya no querría saber nada más de él? ¿Cuál sería su nueva posición? De solo imaginar todos los posibles escenarios, Minato quería llorar.

Ya listos y arreglados, subieron al coche, ambos con lentes oscuros que les cubrían toda la cara; llegando al lugar, el mayor ayudó a Sasuke para salir del coche bajo la mirada atenta de los presentes. Cuando los más allegados se enteraron, hubo reacciones de todo tipo, pero la más común de todas fue, _que algo debió de haber pasado entre Minato y Sasuke._ No dudaron en criticarlos fuertemente. Seguro que algo horroroso había sucedido, seguro que Mikoto vio algo espantoso como para hacer eso.

Los dos recorrieron el pasillo hacia el ataúd de la madre, mientras Minato recibía el pésame de cada presente. El ambiente se sentía osco, todos los focos estaban dirigidos a ellos dos y las especulaciones estaban al por mayor.

Minato estaba desesperado, sabía lo que pensaban los demás, pero no podía decir nada; si lo hacía, las cosas podrían salirse de control y lo que más necesitaba Sasuke en esos momentos, era tranquilidad.

Tsunade y Kakashi también estaban ahí; ellos eran los más confundidos y los que más dudas tenían al respecto de lo que pasó con Mikoto. En pocas palabras, no creían lo que había sucedido. Para ellos, Minato y Sasuke debieron de hacer algo... y sí, si se les cruzaba la idea de que tal vez, Mikoto los encontró haciendo algo inapropiado; pero no tenían valor para decírselos directamente.

Sasuke lloró lo que tuvo que llorar y Tsunade tuvo una plática muy seria con Minato; le pidió que se alejara, que todo estaba terminado. De ahora en más, el padre del chico se haría cargo de él.

Terminado el funeral, Fugaku se hizo presente.

-¿Qué quieres? –Contestó el chico de mala gana. Tsunade y Kakashi habían ido por algo de comida para el joven y Minato aprovechó para acercarse-

-Hijo –le dedicaba una mirada de tristeza y mientras colocaba una mano en el hombre del moreno menor, prosiguió- no sabes cómo lo siento. Pero tu mamá ya traía consigo una depresión muy fuerte y...

-No sigas –murmuró- estaré bien, pero no me la recuerdes de ese modo –respondía de forma apagada-

-Está bien –asintió- estoy aquí para saber si quisieras venir a vivir con nosotros –hacía referencia a su nueva esposa-

-¿Después de todo lo que pasó? –Respondió de forma burlona- estás loco, yo jamás viviría con... -el menor se veía interrumpido-

-Sasuke, ahora que tu madre no está, necesitas a alguien que te ayude a administrar los negocios y locales que Minato le dio. Tenemos que ir a leer el testamento para saber cómo...

-Cada vez que creo que no puedes sorprenderme más, terminas sobrepasando todas mis expectativas –gruñía- ¿sólo has venido a eso no? –Se sobaba la cien- a ti no te importa mamá o incluso yo; lo único que quieres es el dinero... eres increíble –espetaba con rabia-

-Sasuke –interrumpía Minato con una voz suave- no debes de preocuparte de eso ahora –le dedicaba una mirada cálida, el chico solo desvió el rostro- yo platicaré con él –y diez minutos después, ambos regresaban con una sonrisa cordial-

-¿Qué es todo esto? –Preguntó el moreno menor confundido-

-Tengo que decir que tu padrastro es un excelente negociador –Fugaku lucía feliz con el acuerdo al que seguro llegaron. Sasuke se preguntaba cual habría sido el precio final, pero igual no le importaba mucho- me ha dicho que en caso de que tú estés de acuerdo, él costeará todo lo que necesites de aquí en adelante; incluso la universidad y...

-¿Puedo irme a vivir contigo? – Dijo sin prestar atención a las cosas que parloteaba su padre.

La pregunta era directa para Minato; una pregunta que los descolocó, pero dentro de todo resultaba natrural-

-Sasuke –el rubio murmuró. De inmediato sus ojos retomaron la alegría perdida- bueno, si tu padre está de acuerdo...

-Ya eres mayor de edad –contestó de forma seria. Tenía sus dudas, pero el trato con Minato lo cegó lo suficiente como para que no le importara. En realidad a Fugaku no le importaba; y si además de recibir todo el dinero que el rubio le prometió sin tener que cuidar de Sasuke, qué mejor. Su esposa estaría feliz- si quieres vivir con él, está bien. De todas formas sabes que puedes ir a buscarme cuando quieras –le dijo sujetándolo de los hombros- te quiero hijo

-Sí –contestó a secas- Minato, ¿podemos irnos? Quiero descansar –aprovechó el momento para salir corriendo hacia el coche del mayor.

Fugaku se despidió del rubio de manera formal, le dio el pésame y se fueron por caminos diferentes.

Para cuando Kakashi y Tsunade regresaron, ya era tarde. Sasuke y Minato se habían marchado. La rubia se quedó preocupada, pero al final, ni siquiera era un familiar. Ya no tenía derecho de meterse.

Si tan solo Mikoto se hubiera enterado de ciertas cosas desde antes, tal vez ahora las cosas serían diferentes. Pero lo dejó ir, ahora, ya no le correspondía.

Sasuke le dijo al rubio que quería ir a su casa de descanso que estaba a tres horas de ahí. El mayor solo asintió, no hablaron mucho en el camino y Minato no podía dejar de ser un manojo de nervios pensando en los sentimientos del moreno. Su mirar denotaba vacío-

-Minato... -el menor habló en un susurro-

-Dime –dejó la frase al aire. Inmediatamente se tensó; seguro que algo fuerte venía-

-Me dijiste que pasara lo que pasara, estarías ahí, siempre –el chico sonaba algo nervioso, jugaba con sus manos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza? ¿Acaso era el escenario que Minato más deseaba? ¿Iría directo a sus brazos a decirle que lo ama y que siguieran como hasta ahora?

Tragó saliva, sintió un frío correr su cuerpo y siguió- sí –sentenciaba- y lo sigo manteniendo, ¿por qué lo dices? –Minato lo miraba de reojo para después seguir concentrándose en la carretera. Estaba tenso-

-Es solo que pensé –se removía en su asiento- que después de lo que pasó tú, no querrías saber nada más de mí –impactó tanto al rubio que casi frena de golpe. Decidió estacionarse a un lado del camino. Esa plática requería de su total atención-

-De hecho, debería ser al revés –desviaba la mirada- estaba seguro que ibas a decirme que me fuera de tu vida

-Minato –dijo de forma lastimera. Los ojos se le aguadaron-

-Quiero que seas sincero Sasuke –de nuevo el ambiente se puso algo tenso y el rubio colocaba su mano izquierda en la mejilla del menor- ¿qué es lo que harás ahora? –solo se escuchaba el pasar de los autos. Sasuke agachó el rostro y después tomó la mano derecha del mayor, la sujetó y por fin lo miró-

-Yo... -Después de escucharlo, Minato no pudo contener el llanto.

Mientras, Naruto estaba en el avión que lo llevaría al estrellato junto con Sakura. Italia los esperaba, estando a menos de una hora de aterrizar-


	2. Capítulo 1 Importante

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8471fad8e5dae35daba79f34d732c693"-De nuevo están discutiendo. Seguramente es la pelea definitiva, solo espero a que mamá diga que toma sus cosas y se marcha de la casa conmigo. No sé cómo sentirme al respecto, no estoy seguro del momento en el que empezaron a tratarse tan mal hasta el punto de que no toleran ni verse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abd52a2cf0d0f56993610ffb142bc186"Recuerdo cuando era niño, parecía que todo tenía una fácil solución. O al menos eso fue lo que me enseñaron. Puede que con un helado pudiera sacarles una sonrisa, pero ahora, incluso si me encierro en mi cuarto a llorar, o que mi madre tenga un cuadro pequeño de depresión, no ayudan para regresar a la familia feliz que éramos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a9f47c9c3ce8339d7e3f47e9ffd650b"Las respuestas sin embargo son directas y punzantes. Papá tiene otra esposa, otra familia. Recién mamá se enteró y pareciera que quiere matarlo. Seguramente cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar lo haría. Hasta yo. Después de dedicar una vida entera a otra persona; los sacrificios y tributos, el tiempo perdido y las ilusiones rotas que desgastadas por el tiempo se han hecho en ceniza. Cualquiera lo haría./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f3d89918d64270a3ad16164a4fe77c3"Nos fuimos de casa alrededor de la media noche, a pesar de que ya estoy grande y comprendo lo que sucede, me da mucha tristeza. A veces me avergüenzo de mí mismo y mi debilidad. Pero cuando se trata de mis padres, es inevitable no ser débil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a4a537a62c11184bb94aeb20f54a15a"Mamá me ayudó a hacer las maletas, sólo llevamos lo necesario; ella no quiere nada de mi padre aunque él insista; al final solo mandará por paquetería todas mis cosas que hayan faltado. Dicen que quién necesitará más de ellas soy yo y que es necesario. Yo sólo acierto con la cabeza a las cosas que madre dice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e292e3e3b3aa5927ec089caca6d9bc96"Vi por última vez la cara decepción de papá. Y aunque duele, duele un poco más observar que no quiere esforzarse si quiera en evitar que mamá se vaya. Pareciera incluso que quiere que nos marchemos. Ella dice que es porque seguramente traerá a su nueva esposa aquí, obviamente es seguro que eso pase. Pero está bien, yo no puedo hacer otra cosa para evitar esa situación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6106e58cb5a3542f668679dc5ebf77b"Vivíamos con papá en una de las ciudades cercanas a la capital. Aunque más que ciudad parecía un pequeño pueblo en vías de desarrollo cerca de la ciudad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da565bc3d968142f6928426eaae61ee9"A la semana ya estaba inscrito en una nueva escuela, lejos de mis amigos o conocidos; lejos de gente buena que me trataba bien y con respeto. Extraño mucho mi antiguo hogar. Estar aquí es como no pertenecer a ningún lado. Puede que la ciudad sea bonita, el hecho de ser la capital del país me ha demostrado miles de cosas que con papá ni siquiera sabía que existían, pero sin embargo lo que no me termina de gustar es que en la escuela todos son falsos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94d8c57c6d139af3319629c38e524df6"Después de dos horas de viaje, llegamos con una vieja amiga de mamá. Puede que nuestra relación no sea de sangre, pero para mí es como una abuela y para ella supongo que es como una madre. Su nombre es Tsunade, y en cuanto nos vio llegar con nuestras maletas a mitad de la madrugada lo primero que hizo fue preparar chocolate caliente. En verdad que estaré eternamente gradecido con ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58f86a60ed348bcb9e5d5a909f695bb8"Ya está jubilada, pero cuando era joven, fungió como maestra y directora del colegio al cual he comenzado a asistir. Fue una gran ventaja que mezclada con mis altas notas, me lograron conseguir una beca para entrar a la escuela. Si mencioné que los alumnos no me agradaban, era porque ese lugar se distingue por ser una de las escuelas más caras de la capital. Solo la verdadera gente rica puede entrar ahí; y la verdad es que nosotros nunca hemos sido muy ricos. No vivimos en la miseria, pero es imposible darnos lujos, y mejor que nadie, yo sé cómo mis padres lucharon y trabajaron siempre para que yo tuviera todo lo que hiciera falta. Es por ello que los chicos me molestan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bb28c75b1d6a98d9fd1d9e6a0d7fa07"Yo soy el chico pobre de la ciudad que acaba de llegar del pueblo y que en un golpe de suerte tuve la oportunidad de entrar a una escuela que no está a mi altura. La gente dice que lo único bueno que tengo a mi favor, es que al menos no estoy feo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="469fa66e2121ef2048021bf5238563e5"De hecho, dicen que debería de sentirme mejor por el hecho de saber que si no fuera pobre a sus ojos, todas las chicas del colegio querrían salir conmigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e895c5996f33d3557fc53c487191a07e"No es algo que me importe, ni que me lastime. Pero definitivamente me incomoda. Especialmente porque uno de los sujetos con los que tengo que compartir todas mis clases, nunca deja de molestar o intentar hacerme menos. No entiendo que es lo que logra con ello, o si de verdad lo hace sentir bien; pero últimamente he sentido mucho hartazgo con solo mirarlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f8f86132ddc476861694af8bd98269b"Y eso, que sólo llevamos un mes aquí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d458647cbd42ad27276f328836b85f01"A pesar de ello y para mi verdadera fortuna, existe otra alma caritativa que se encarga de cuidarme cuando estoy en el colegio, y ve por nosotros junto con Tsunade./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f724a29fbfeb5f79d47bf6942947c220"Su nombre es Hatake Kakashi. Él es profesor del instituto y amigo de Tsunade; vive en el mismo edificio y siempre nos comparte un poco de su salario para pagar algún gasto que no se haya alcanzado a cubrir. Creo que mamá tiene muy buenos amigos. Y ambos tenemos algo de suerte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c774d6992a7c7a5f8dfada164166acd"Incluso, hasta ha conseguido un trabajo como secretaria de un médico, no le pagan mucho pero sirve para pagar la comida y la luz-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13f794e08974821759249f44297eb69b"-Ya es tarde hijo, dime, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela? ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57ad2d2c09561d90a8ceaff5f3d02a7d"-Perdóname, intenté llamarte, y pensé que ya estarías dormida. Me quedé en casa de uno de los muchachos haciendo un trabajo para esta semana. Puedes preguntarle a Kakashi, es de su clase –la voz del chico sonaba apagada pero con algo de culpa. Un atisbo de culpa se asomaba en sus palabras. Normalmente se comportaba de ese modo cuando su madre abordaba los temas de esa forma. La quería mucho y todo... pero a veces era extremadamente protectora-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf94a82ab0b88cd0b79c69bc1a394e3f"-Sabes que me preocupo por ti. De cualquier modo hubieras insistido o mandado mensaje. Puede que ya conozcas más la ciudad, pero sabes que no me gusta que andes por ahí tan tarde. Solo tienes dieciséis años... -la voz de Mikoto sonaba preocupada. Era una mujer que rondaba los cuarentas. De carácter dulce y gentil por no decir grácil. Era la mamá perfecta que se preocupaba de ti hasta porque te cortaras con una hoja de papel. Totalmente dedicaba a su hijo desde bebé. Señora de hogar, pero independiente y trabajadora a la vez. Físicamente muy atractiva para personas de su edad y algunos jóvenes atrevidos. Cabellos negros y piel nívea; ojos ónix que devoran lo que sea en la oscuridad. Básicamente, un mujerón. Pero a veces, psicológicamente mucho muy inestable; especialmente por su reciente separación-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="485ad615c26f633cdc6239645ff1f6c1"-Mamá –el joven la interrumpía con un tono iracundo- lo sé. No lo hice, disculpa. Pero ya estoy aquí. Estoy bien –en un ademán delicado se acercó a la mujer que estaba sentada en el sillón y tomó con gentileza su rostro para depositar un beso en su frente- ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8a66ba499847a9ca2e73a20bc79f4c7"-Muy bien mi cielo –sonreía ante el acto de su hijo. Tomó una de las delicadas manos del menor y le dio un beso típico de madre- muchas gracias –una maternal mirada le dedicaba a su bebé de preparatoria- ¿cenaste algo? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23c7f0043d2d6b408f76875d7a5b1fbb"-Descuida, yo ahorita me hago algo sencillo, ¿Tsunade ya se ha dormido?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a7f31ba2e989995ee43c24cd0bc6710"-Sí hijo –el rostro de la mujer se tornaba un poco preocupado- hoy fue un día muy pesado –la señora jugaba un poco con sus manos, en respuesta a un tic nervioso que tenía- no fue un día fácil ¿sabes? Recién le llegó un citatorio acerca del retraso de algunos pagos de este departamento. Mañana tiene que ir a la dependencia correspondiente para saber de qué se trata/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc89954d0a9f0c3747a6309f9eaf981e"-¿Y por qué estás preocupada? –Su tono sonaba calmado pero alerta de lo que su madre estuviera a punto de decir-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fea5d71de1327134eefd56838c30a78"-Porque puede perderlo, amor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1787ce7206f30695cc1bf729c4d4fe5"-¿Perder el departamento? –El moreno menor fruncía el ceño. Realmente era una sorpresa lo que escuchaba-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb09f502a247fa1f310a9ee6f96a95cb"-Sí. Me explicó hace un rato, pero ya sabes que no soy buena para entender esas cosas. Pero si de verdad el atraso es mucho, puede perder esto y... no sé qué haríamos si eso sucede/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="667d428d38901890bb6a456f44b3281a"-Mamá, tranquila –la miraba con algo de tristeza. Cada vez parecía que su depresión la hundía más- debemos esperar a que Tsunade nos diga mañana que pasó. Seguramente no es nada serio –hacía un esfuerzo por sonreír- ya lo verás/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4a00286f75c6a6978e1db7e5483d56a"-Si hijo –la mujer también sonreía con una calidez extrema- ¿sabes Sasuke? No sé qué haría sin ti/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faff64ac337eeb6cbbfd0f0b443f3c52"-No digas esas cosas –dejaba emanar de sus labios una suave carcajada-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24cb6b7876f668639f315eb8665bcd6e"-Es la verdad –sonreía de medio lado- ¿Sasuke?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c1c5bbe9a259b097b9be02ce25751e4"-¿Dime mamá?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8967a48500bf2f9a8ea9ea1f34e764b6"-Te amo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bbcba1c079e86b7f67082a5ba48640e"-Yo te amo más/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6319972e9cb7994eb3858251e21d56f4"El mundo es un mundo encerrado dentro de otro. A unos pocos kilómetros de ahí, en un hotel de cinco estrellas, se encontraba uno de los empresarios más ricos del país./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c4f520ddb50dc0fae5dcd75138a59dd"Uzumaki Minato, dedicado a la búsqueda de nuevos talentos, lleno de marcas internacionales de ropa, electrodomésticos, agencias de modelos, revistas; un verdadero millonario, casanova empedernido, divorciado, con un carácter muy especial, rayado en lo exuberante y con un hijo a imagen y semejanza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aedfcaded46691a8a4bb4970209f55ce"Recién había alquilado a uno de sus cuantos em style="box-sizing: border-box;"amigos/em en la agencia de bailarines y modelos que uno de sus viejos conocidos poseía en su colección de propiedades./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48a87200bd85644b08cec12cc75f932a"Minato hace apenas unos tres días había regresado a la ciudad después de su típico viaje de negocios. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Sobre todo porque su ex esposa, Kushina Uzumaki, no dejaba de fastidiarlo para que le soltara más dinero; últimamente había hecho más gastos de los que según ella, eran necesarios para mantener un nivel de vida adecuado para sí misma y su irresponsable, soberbio, grosero, maleducado, niño mimado, descarado y cínico hijo que tenían, Naruto Uzumaki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dba34543f5a7206e392b3caa7a13b061"-"Tengo que seguir buscándote. Sin importar cuanto tiempo tome... todavía no te he encontrado" –pensó mientras seguía haciendo el amor con una nueva chica que como siempre, era menor de edad. Justo como a él le gustaban./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e480cb25c620212ba6fc6ded1ae57d7f"Las semanas transcurrían con normalidad para la mayoría de la gente, pero ahora, las preocupaciones de Sasuke estaban incrementadas al máximo. Como su madre lo predijo, las noticias no eran alentadoras para Tsunade. Llegó como una bomba, realmente podían perder el departamento. Y a pesar de que llegaban ingresos, no eran lo suficiente como para pagar el total./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cf734041a0f092d0c1b0e00bcd57225"-Mamá, está decidido –exclamó. El carácter de Sasuke siempre había sido tranquilo, calmado, bastante tímido pero cálido; especialmente con su madre. Si bien ponía en su lugar a cualquiera que intentara pasarse de listo, a ojos de mucha gente, sobre todo de aquellos que lo conocían bien, sabían que no era del tipo de persona que le gustara la confrontación o si quiera alzar la voz o gritar; por lo que escuchar esa determinación en el menor, fue una gran sorpresa para Mikoto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15d64e37b0c846ac0332465660032545"La mujer no sabía cómo sentirse, por un lado sabía que cualquier dinero extra podría servir al menos para dar un adelanto y conseguir algún plazo de tiempo para terminar de pagar; pero por supuesto, estaba el lado donde ¿cómo iba a poner a trabajar a su hijo? Jamás podría permitirse eso, además ¿dónde encontraría alguno? ¿Y si interfería en sus estudios? No. Debía existir otra opción, pero después de una larga charla con Sasuke, a medias, aceptó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcfac16cc5bc63b050240b74fc76b183"Kakashi y Tsunade también estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión, y claro era que al menos en la escuela, recibiría toda la ayuda necesaria de parte de Kakashi. El hombre era muy recto, más o menos de la edad de Mikoto, pero con el cabello gris, seguramente por la nueva moda citadina de esos días. De carácter serio, un tanto exigente como profesor, todo un caballero de buenos principios, de moral y ética muy alta. Un hombre de verdad que diferenciaba a la perfección lo bueno de lo malo, extremadamente fiel a sus principios. En conjunto con la cincuentona de Tsunade, hacían la dupla perfecta para impartir clases de buena conducta, moralistas y con alta ética en la vida. Hasta cierto punto, para un adolescente como Sasuke, podían llegar a ser sumamente molestos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7233fa15713dfaae5916bbac9f0f5aab"De cualquier modo, para ese momento resultaban de mucha ayuda; al fin convencieron a Mikoto para que el chico consiguiera algún trabajo sencillo, incluso de medio tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db1d52a21536c0313a128722c21956cb"Pero ahora el problema era, ¿en dónde?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3aae4b34feafb30532fafdf245f78a6"Otra vez, el mundo es demasiado pequeño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe8d817e7f59f07530ed8b21b14b0679"-Necesitamos ayudantes generales, la agencia está creciendo y como siempre tú eres una inútil que no hace más que causarme problemas y gastos innecesarios/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7abd14bacbf981fe767b4984183f9664"-Pero em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Máximo, /em-la mujer se paraba frente a él, retándolo en un mohín desagradable-por el trabajo que hago aquí deberías de besarme los pies. Acéptalo –le decía en cierto tono melosamente molesto. Así era ella- sin mí, la agencia se iría por uno de los retretes más pobres del mundo. Yo te ayudé a levantar esto, y así me pagas.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="160935aca5de8618a9e1e554efe223fa"-Silencio, sanguijuela rastrera –con los brazos cruzados, sentado en su escritorio, se encontraba el dueño de una de las agencias pequeñas, pero prometedoras del país- si claro, agradecido –hablaba con sarcasmo a la chica que tenía enfrente- hazme un favor y pega anuncios por toda la ciudad, necesito a alguien que de verdad sepa hacer su trabajo. Espero encontrar al menos a un mensajero que sirva como mensajero y nada más –exclamó con soberbia-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dce2a50442094058cbc79fac4391d0e5"-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"¡Máximo¡ -/emLe rezongaba como una niña pequeña- de tanta amargura te arrugarás más rápido. Si yo fuera tú, demandaría a esa compañía de cremas que usas para verte más joven. La verdad es que no te sirven de nada –se burlaba, y una vez recibida su dosis diaria de lanzamiento de objetos directos a su cara, se marchó para seguir con su trabajo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6bfb0664aa9bd4d02eaddb4526a0310"Sakura era una mujer de casi treinta años, lo suficiente atractiva y muy bien cuidada, se veía a leguas que tenía un buen trabajo y que debía mantener su imagen al máximo, y cómo no; siempre tiene que tratar con gente famosa o rica. Tiene que aparentar ser una./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e81cad88a3b7615be29ed5ee2ca26ba9"Después de imprimir según ella, "miles de anuncios" y pegarlos por media ciudad, cuando iba de regreso a la agencia, vio que las clases en una preparatoria cercana estaban terminando. Así que se colocó sus lentes de sol hechos a medida por un autor reconocido para verse más em style="box-sizing: border-box;"cool /emy se acercó a los jóvenes que iban saliendo. Después de echar un vistazo, supo que a nadie le interesaría; la clase social de esas personas era más alta como para aspirar a un trabajo de "pobres". Pero.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="494c1be4e8d30f6d8af57bad2b920407"-"Mi Dios... este niño es hermoso" –cuando ya se había dado por vencida y decidió darse la vuelta para cruzar la calle, alguien, con una voz suave pero masculina, intentaba llamar su atención a lo lejos- "definitivamente, creo que..."- ¿Qué quieres chico? –La mujer estaba asombrada con el "monumento" que tenía enfrente, pero no podía demostrarlo, para ella, debería de ser un sujeto más-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="048724f34e8506294d43d62684f054b8"-Yo, noté que estabas tratando de repartir volantes con mis compañeros –se podía ver un poco la incomodidad del menor con su lenguaje corporal; puede que llevara consigo ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, pero sus hombros bailarines y su mirada gacha, lo delataban fácilmente; seguramente porque muchas personas comenzarían a rumorar, pero también se notaba que era el rey de la timidez- y me preguntaba sí.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98bfdca145378b4078f08b303c3c4dea"-Estoy reclutando gente –sentenciaba sin importarle si era amable o no. Además sinceramente, le gustaba ver la cara de tristeza enmascarada de una pequeña sonrisa educada que emanaban de sus labios. El niño era un poema, en verdad le gustó- en la agencia donde trabajo necesitamos ayudantes generales –la mujer hacía la acción de entregarle uno de los volantes con toda la información de contacto necesaria- ¿te interesa?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f9e07d794edbe4bf8ff4a14ab7e3485"-Yo... -el chico dudaba un poco, hasta cierto punto, se sentía un tanto...-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca7745f1ad327b7ba3420713b8861d32"-¿Te interesa? –Volvió a preguntar en una forma mucho más ruda; a lo que el menor decidió verla por fin directamente a los ojos-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cae653dbfebb1d1726bedb0895a1a1af"-Sí –de repente Sakura se interesó más en él. Su personalidad cambió, de buenas a primeras era como si de verdad tuviera seguridad en sí mismo y algo más. La oscuridad que seguro tenía guardada... era todo un misterio-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9da1e7329b6b14a4637f62203cb3c4b4"-Bien. Necesito que te presentes cuanto antes a la entrevista. Yo no la hago, la hace el dueño de la agencia. Ten por seguro que mucha gente mataría por entrar, así que no lo desperdicies/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e00f7f67fa576aa50ccc176ac6a2b7b"-¿A qué te refieres? –Respondía de forma seca, pero tal vez con algo de curiosidad-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38eda20f90c36a61143194baf38a4f38"-La mujer sonreía, dejándole una leve risa en sus oídos- ¿sabes cuál es uno de los grandes defectos de toda esta gente? –Miraba a su alrededor haciendo ademan de ser superior- que tienen la cabeza hueca; no tienen cerebro. Si supieran el tipo de agencia que es, seguro que intentarían entrar fuera como fuera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9ddbf87af4646b0238a0a93f153047c"-¿El tipo de agencia... -se vio interrumpido por esa extraña persona, súbitamente-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="471b1a18c0e6141a1c137cf273c42754"-Te estaremos esperando, te aseguro que la paga es buena –lo seguía viendo con algo de seriedad- ¿cuál es tu nombre, chico?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abb397b98290fdfe108b7d802511e249"-Yo soy Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke –al parecer ya hablaba con soltura- ¿tú? –Preguntó con algo de brusquedad-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c63fdb87d0f9140fa2ffce7d114eea00"-Haruno Sakura –la chica le extendió la mano- pregunta por mí en cuanto vayas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8b004994546e767f235c1c137ebcb0d"-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que iré? –Le decía en un tono divertido-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7901012de6cb95a55c786ff35c6058cc"-No es por nada, pero –lo miraba de arriba abajo- se ve que lo necesitas y normalmente nadie acepta a alguien de tu edad. Estoy segura que es tú única y mejor opción, ¿o acaso me equivoco? –La mujer arqueó la ceja, a lo que el otro simplemente se quedó callado, dándole la razón- bien, solo no tardes, ¿vale? –Y en un gesto de despedida, bajó un poco sus lentes para verlo directamente a la cara. El verde esmeralda se encontró con el negro infinito de la oscuridad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8caf43509f4e91b2182743ad7fcb95a7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"La historia apenas comenzaba./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
